


Baby, let's go and get blind tonight

by Miyo_is_Tired (orphan_account)



Series: kids will be kids [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Humor, Epic Friendship, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied vomiting, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Sickfic, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Has Issues, Texting, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, joshneku and zemyx are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miyo_is_Tired
Summary: "Riku really is ninety-nine percent of your self-control, isn't he," mutters Roxas. Hides the lighter away for a second just to drop and stomp on Sora's cigarette, putting it out."Huh?""Nothing. Nevermind."Or: Roxas and Sora wind up doing wrong things at the wrong time, Joshua is a lovable piece of crap, Axel scolds the kids for doing drugs, and Xion is awkward; Riku, who is out of town for a day, and Naminé are just too gay for this. High school AU with the group chat sequences as a cherry on top, featuring the very first time Sora had used a curseword in his entire life.





	Baby, let's go and get blind tonight

**Author's Note:**

> bAsEd On A tRuE sToRy  
> no honestly i came up with this while still high but then found the idea hilarious so .. here we are i finished this  
> unbetad because this might as well be crack idk  
> BUT the HS series will be continued...

**sOWOra** : _5:20 pm_ RWEKUUU  
**sOWOra** : _5:23 pm_ rikue i. Feel sick kinda  
**sOWOra** : _5:24 pm_ hope yrou hVfin fun away on ur trpi :(  
**sOWOra** : _5:25 pm_ cisgaryes are eso biter I don't like  
**sOWOra** : _5:26 pm_ shsj  
_  
**naminé** : _5:30 pm_ Sora, are you coming to our campfire tonight?  
**naminé** : _5:31 pm_ Don't forget, it's at 7 PM! Demyx might bring his sitar over, so I thought you'd like these kinds of things.  
**naminé** : _5:32 pm_ I'll be waiting, Kairi can't really make it this time. Xion is here tho!!  
___  
Trying to mask his apparent awkwardness as fatigue, Sora takes the cigarette out of the pack, hands trembling; it slides out easily. He puts it up to his mouth, shakily, and waits for Roxas to light it up.  
"Just don't say we didn't warn you," Joshua speaks up, voice raspy; he chuckles devilishly, blowing rings out of his mouth; brings it back up to his lips again, and exhales with the steam coming out of his nose, tapping the filter to get the ashes off, "I'm talking to both of you. Nobody needs to know what happens on this rooftop."  
Roxas chimes in, "It'll be fine. Just a puff or two and I'm sure Sora'll satisfy his curiosity. And I really don't care that much."  
(Roxas hadn't smoked a lot, either. He had tried two or three cigarettes in his whole 15 years of life, and coughed vigorously after each. Tonight was the first time he ever tried drugs recreationally.)  
So the strawberry blonde clicks the lighter as Josh follows his very movements with his eyes; the cigarette butt lights up, emitting smoke and smelling of something weird. Sora isn't sure when to inhale, so he does that immediately - and the fumes make their way into his trachea and lungs, too much, too deep and strong, so his eyes tear up as he coughs.  
Kiryu laughs softly, quietly, as though to mask his impish nature. "It's okay. Everyone's first time is like this." Roxas furrows his brow in reply.  
Coughing, Sora responds with a quick, snappy smile. He's fully aware of how stupid this idea is, and even though the whole smoking thing started out as a joke between the two of them, and with Vanitas - currently watching all three of them from a dark corner with an empty look in his eyes - feeding the fire with harsh, sardonic remarks concerning them being "junkies," curiosity soon took over Sora's mind.    
"Riku really is ninety-nine percent of your self-control, isn't he," mutters Roxas. Puts the lighter away for a second just to drop and stomp on Sora's cigarette, putting it out.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing. Nevermind."  
_____________________________  
Naminé really wasn't sure as to what was currently going on. The setting sun shines brightly, blinding her from the faraway spot Xion and her were hiding at; the dry summer wind blows her sundress upwards - she's happy she has shorts sewn to it underneath, for embarrassing herself in front of her actually not crush doesn't seem like the best idea. She covers her eyes and takes her time to appreciate the dusk's fairy lights. Very poetic, she thinks, and worth sketching.  
Xion, meanwhile, is scrolling through her phone hectically, a stormy expression on her face as she speaks up. "Where the heck did those losers go?"  
"Hm?"  
"Sora and Roxy," the dark-haired girl answers, tucking a luscious lock behind her ear - Naminé finds this... Surprisingly adorable. She feels her cheeks heat up for a second.  
"I don't know. I texted Sora a while back, and he never replied."  
Both sighed as Demyx's sitar could be heard in the distance.  
___________________  
**Not a Mickey fanboy** : _6:01 pm_ Sora???  
**Not a Mickey fanboy** : _6:01 pm_ Are you ok??  
**Not a Mickey fanboy** : _6:01 pm_ What's going on?  
  
Riku texts as subtly as he can during a family reunion meal, pretending to laugh at his uncle's jokes and puns. He shivers, waiting for Sora's response - which never comes. He'll be back in town by morning, and Sora honestly better be alright by then.

___  
Sora thinks the world's starting to melt away, slowly but surely; he's all but leaning on Roxas, the only sober person by now, as he starts yawning feverishly. Josh sniffs another portion of "Xan" through a hundred-dollar bill he got whatever deity exists knows where, laughing; Vanitas smokes quietly, taking ages to finish a single cigarette off.  
"This is so weird, Roxas," the brunette yawns again, "we should go to the campfire thing, too."  
"It's in an hour, you junkie."  
"So what? Josh, Vany, you should come along, too! It'll be fun!!!"  
Roxas furrows his brows, pulling the black hood of his sweatshirt onto his head in case anybody from their school just so happens to walk by this building. He can't help but smirk, just a little bit, at _'Vany.'_  
"Sounds alright," Joshua replies, "hopefully, Neku's there."  
______  
Naminé shares a blanket with Xion, curling up to her side and not-so-tenuously brushing her palm over the other girl's sweaty hand. Closing her eyes, she relaxes for a second - Demyx's music carves its soothing melody surprisingly deep into her soul, accompanied by Ienzo's gentle snoring coming somewhere from the back of the musician's shoulder and the fire's sweet crackling. It doesn't even matter that they're seated just outside of the school building - tonight is quiet and tranquil; Xion takes Naminé's hand into hers, and the latter feels heat coming up to her cheeks as she opens her eyes. She swears she can see the hint of a gleam in Demyx’s eye, sitting across her, yet she clings to the other girl's palm even harder, feeling her pulse through it.  
Naminé's chest feels funnily hot, too.

_____  
"Hop on, fuckers. We're going to school." Vanitas announces, not even looking anybody in the eye through his motorbike helmet. Joshua is seated behind him, fingers grasping the seat desperately; he doesn't look high, surprisingly enough - but then again, he is really sketchy. Or so Roxas thinks.  
"No thanks," he pulls the hood off, "we'll walk. The school's not too far away."  
This doesn't come off as a shock to Sora, who's so drowsy Roxas is forced to half-carry him. The two don't seem to care as they (literally) ride away into the sunset; it's surprisingly hot, and having to walk a mile to school carrying someone isn't a simple task. (He mentally thanks Sora for being so twiggy.)  
"I miss Meow Wow, Roxyyy," he whines, complaining about his pet whose species remained unknown to everyone, "and I miss Rikuuuuuuuuuuuu..."  
The blond sighs in response, "You're high as shit. I'm happy I'm not as weird right now."  
"Don't swear, Roxy!"  
"We literally just did drugs fifteen minutes ago, Sora."  
"Don't swear!" He shakes his limbs oddly, prompting himself to fall onto the pavement shortly, still whining. Roxas purses his lips, helping his friend up.  
This will be a long way.  
_________  
Naminé wakes up on Xion's lap, much to her own surprise. (And joy, of course!) It's already dark, and mist clouds the horizon; Demyx’s sitar is set aside, as both he and his boyfriend are gladly snoring on a bench right now. Silence fills her ears a little too harshly, and as she tries moving her head, she feels a familiar, gloved hand touch her cheek, caressing it. Blushing, she looks up at Xion, who’s still on her phone - it shines on her chin and mouth since the rest is hidden by the hooded sweatshirt she wears.

She grabs it sneakily, hiding it behind her back as her friend emits an amusing “Huh?”, her eyes open wide.

“Surprise, internet addict.” Naminé laughs quietly as Xion calms down. “What time is it?”

“Why don’t you look at it on my- oh, excuse me, your phone?” the hooded girl smirks back, satisfied with her own witty reply.

“O-oh, so it’s mine now? Which means I can look through whatever I want on there?” the blonde girl really doesn’t expect herself to be so smug, but here she was. She pretends to have unlocked Xion’s phone; the latter, in response, stands up, flailing her arms around.

“W-wait! I was joking, c-come on!”

“I was, too!”

They both burst into reckless laughter, cheeks tinted a faint color of pink; they stop after a while, and Naminé looks into Xion’s eyes and vice versa and the world stops for a second as their gazes grow softer and gentler and they move closer to each other and Naminé can’t breathe but can feel Xion’s gentle exhale on her lips and-

“N-N-Naminéééé! Xion! Whassap,” a dizzy Sora springs in-between them, clutching them by the shoulders and laughing, “How late are we?” His hair, normally spiky, is now all droopy; his hoodie is nowhere to be seen, and the look in his eyes was truly hazy.

A breathless Roxas follows up next. “The fuck’s wrong with you, Sora?” (Namine is surprised for a second. Xion’s self-proclaimed BFF rarely swears.)

It’s silent there, for a second, as everyone tries catching their breath. Finally, the black-haired girl speaks up with determination.

“You two have a lot of explaining to do.”

A motorbike roar is heard faintly in the distance.

_________________

  
Shiki’s holding Mr. Mew tightly, sipping on some Mountain Dew Neku and her just stole from the teacher lounge nearby. They’re sitting on the stage, both staring at their phones; a comfortable silence has befallen them a while ago, but Shiki still tries making conversation.

“I’m still kinda sad Eri couldn’t make it tonight,” and before Sakuraba can intervene, she continues, “and that neither could Beat and Rhyme.”

“Well, I’m happy Josh couldn’t make it.” Neku snorts quietly, trailing off before a certain voice interrupts.

It’s Yoshiya Kiryu, standing there in all his complacent, annoying glory, a shit-eating grin on his face. (Neku wouldn’t mind kissi- punching it. Yes. He wants to beat Josh up so bad his thoughts falter for a second, right?) “Speak of God, and here he is!”

“Your self-esteem never wavers.”

Shiki’s optimistic side shines through the layers of sexual tension, thankfully. “Well, now we have one more person to raid the teacher’s lounge with!”

Josh laughs, getting his fringe out of his eyes. “Sign me up whenever.”

__________

 **Shit-on** : _6:52 pm_ Axel we need help

 **Shit-on** : _6:52 pm_ Roxas and Sora apparently started sharing their one last brain cell

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _6:53 pm_ whats up xion??

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _6:53 pm_ is someone in danger??

 **Shit-on** : _6:54 pm_ Not really?

 **Shit-on** : _6:54 pm_ They got high and smoked I think

 **Shit-on** : _6:54 pm_ Roxy became Angery and Sora dissociates every 5 minutes

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _6:54 pm_ omw

_________

 

 **naminé** : _6:57 pm_ Riku, please don’t leave Sora alone next time

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _6:57 pm_ ??What happe ned

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _6:57 pm_ he texted me before im worried whats going on is he safe wheres kairi

 **naminé** : _6:58 pm_ She’s not feeling well, so Mr. Isa and Axel looked after her. I think Xion called Axel to come here, though.

 **naminé** : _6:59 pm_ I’m not sure, but I think it’s drugs?

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _6:59 pm_ w

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _7:00 pm_ plEAse get hm on the hpone asap i need to takj to him

__________

 

 **Shit-on** : _7:00 pm_ Kai

 **Shit-on** : _7:00 pm_ kkakakakakakaiiaiiaiakakakkakiriiriririr

 **Okairi** : _7:01 pm_ What’s up, Xion?

 **Shit-on** : _7:01 pm_ your bf’s bf is freaking out because your bf got high with my bff and two sketchy fucks

 **Okairi** : _7:01 pm_ What sketchy fucks?

 **Shit-on** : _7:02 pm_ Some Joshua Kiryu and Ventus’s brother apparently??

 **Okairi** : _7:02 pm_ OK I CANT COME BECAUSE MR ISA DIDNT LET ME BUT AXEL WILL DO MY PART OF SORA’S PUNISHMENT

 **Shit-on** : _7:02 pm_  wowowowowow chill sis pls

 **Okairi** : _7:03 pm_ ok sorry im just shocked..n shook..

 **Okairi** : _7:03 pm_ Does riku know?

 **Shit-on** : _7:04 pm_ Yeah hes talking to Sora on the phone rn 

**Okairi** : _7:04 pm_ he better  
______

 “Hiiii, Riku… babe… I wuv you,” Sora breathes into Xion’s phone, who, in turn, is torn between amusement and graveness. “yeah...I texted you ‘cuz I-I miss you!” He yawns again, plopping down on the grass.

“Sora, what exactly did you do?” Riku’s voice is heard loud and clear over the phone. Namine nervously fidgets with the collar of her dress as Roxas chugs his fifth bottle of Dr. Pepper, wiping his mouth with a sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“We just… went onto the rooftop of Vany’s apartment building…” Riku rolls his eyes at the mention of Ventus’s annoying emo younger brother, whispering to his mom that _he’s busy_ , “...then Josh got some pills, he crushed them...then we sniffed it and it got into m-my nose and I coughed a lot, then I tried a cigarette but they’re so bad, how do they even s-smoke those…”

Sora trails off several times for a small nap, leaving time for Riku to process the events. This was a mistake, truly.

“Sora, just… calm down. Who else is around you?”

“Roxas is… Xion, Naminé… Ienzie and Zemmy fell asleep but I think they’ll wake up soon…”

The former chimes in, sounding tired, “Axel’s on his way… we’re in trouble…”

“You sure are,” Riku responds, looking out the window nervously; putting his phone away for a moment, he asks his mom, “When will we be back?”

“In a few hours, dear.”

He holds the phone up again, inhaling sharply. “I’ll be back soon. Hang on.”

______________

 Roxas falls in Axel’s arms, snoring surprisingly loudly, as soon as the man sets foot on school grounds. He doesn’t even have the time to chide anybody - the blonde straight up leaps into his arms, falling asleep. Still, Axel thinks, though he is the “cool” teacher (kinda?), he needs to be an adult, a responsible adult which he is not. He must act like one at least right now.

“So, kids, Kairi and Xion have told me _somebody,_ ” he eyes the boy in his arms and Sora, “had done drugs and tobacco for ‘fun.’ I’ll tell you what - it’s not fun at all! Got it memorized?”

Xion and the now woken up but drowsy Ienzo stiffle a laugh as Sora gives Axel the puppy eyes. “Bu-but mistew… I didn’t mean it… I wanted to twy…”

Roxas, assumed to be asleep, loses it as that; laughing hysterically, falling over on the soggy grass, he - on accident, hopefully - almost kicks Axel, “O-Owo, mistew Axwel, I wanted to twy,” he mimics, struggling for breath. Nobody knows whether he was suffocating from laughter or tears, but Xion picks him up nevertheless, with Axel’s help. He’s still convulsing in what is presumed to be laughter as she and Ienzo - _“two weaklings make a person, right?”_ \- try and stuff him into the redhead’s car.

Sora, still acting like a baby, suffers the same fate from Demyx’s hands as the rest climb into the car. (They decide to abandon Vanitas there, having had no idea as of his, or Joshua’s, whereabouts. Axel notices his motorbike near the school building anyways.)

_______________________________

 Riku arrives late, and despite his mother’s warnings, hurries to Sora’s house. His parents are away, obviously, and so he finds his boyfriend lying on the couch in his boxers and a sleeveless shirt. Sighing worriedly, he covers the smaller boy with his jacket; Sora’s sun-kissed skin feels unusually cold. Riku frowns, turning the lights and putting the kettle on. Suddenly, he hears muffled groans; turning around, he realizes it’s Sora, having had awoken what seemed like moments ago. Rubbing his eyes, he speaks up, “Riku? I-is that you?”

“Nope, it’s your momma, and she realized you’re high,” he tries to lighten the mood up, speaking in the closest thing to a falsetto he can manage, thankfully eliciting a small, cute laugh out of the brunette. “Of course it’s me. Are you feeling better yet?”

“What time is it, Riku?”

“About eleven P.M. D’you want some herbal tea?”

Sora gags. “Ew, I hate the stuff… can I get juice instead?” in no time, he is back to his usual self, smiling and crossing his hands behind his head. Riku smiles back at him affectionately.

“You know you need to drink something healthier. Here,” the older boy replies, setting a cup of freshly brewed tea on the coffee table, “so are you better?”

“Yeah, I think…? My stomach’s super upset, but I feel less weird after my nap. Sorry for worrying you.”

Looking away, Riku exhales. “It’s fine, just… please don’t get yourself in such trouble. Who knows what could those two do - not just to you, but… in general.”

“But Roxas was with me, too?”

“Sorry, that doesn’t change much,” he gives Sora a bitter, sad smile. “Though he’s Vanitas’s cousin, both he and Joshua are extremely sketchy. Besides, if you “try” too much of those “fun” things of yours…” He trails off, and both of them know what he’s talking about - Riku casts his eyes down to stare at the floor, muttering something about “a stupid worry,” shooting that warm, sorrowful smile again, striking right through Sora’s heart, pulling its strings. So he silences whatever his boyfriend has to say next - Sora all but tackles him on the couch, spilling some of the tea; holding Riku, whose eyes by now were probably as large as the moon, close to his chest, hiding his face in the crook of Riku’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I love you,” he chants, inhaling, “really. I mean it. I don’t want you or Kairi or _anyone_ to worry that much at all.”

Something mellow bubbles in his chest again, and Riku buries his nose in Sora’s hair - he smells like _home,_ like _family and warmth_ , like all abstract concepts come true with shape and form; and he’s right because Riku worries too much, and so does everybody else - but Sora doesn’t worry enough. Thus there’s no balance in this and nothing to read in-between the lines but the warmth of Sora’s heart against his, and he grasps him closer.

Time melts by; they drift asleep, both, together. Recklessly.

___________

  **Shit-on** : _10:41 pm_ Rox?

 **Shit-on** : _10:41 pm_ You better yet?

 **Shit-on** : _10:42 pm_ Do you remember anything?

 **roxy winx** : _10:50 pm_ yeye probs

 **roxy winx** : _10:50 pm_ i think the drugs wore off by now

 **Shit-on** : _10:51 pm_ ok good

 **Shit-on** : _10:51 pm_ Now I’m legally obliged to come over and kill you

 **roxy winx** : _10:52 pm_ oh shit

 **Shit-on** : _10:52 pm_ Better run better run outrun my gun

 **roxy winx** : _10:53 pm_ foster the people is so 2009

 **Shit-on** : _10:53 pm_ Stfu

 **Shit-on** : _10:54 pm_ Suck my imaginary dick

 **roxy winx** : _10:54 pm_ I’d rather not

 **Shit-on** : _10:55 pm_ :( well at least namine would

 **roxy winx** : _11:00 pm_ wait sH WHAT

 **Shit-on** : _11:00 pm_ yes were a thing now!!

 **roxy winx** : _11:01 pm_ OMGGMGGMG CONGRATS YOU COWARD

 **Shit-on** : _11:03 pm_ My cowardly ass has made it to your house

 **Shit-on** : _11:03 pm_ FBI open up

 **Shit-on** : _11:04 pm_ No seriously i brought food and water for your Xanax-hungover ass

 **roxy winx** : _11:05 pm_ YAY OMW TO THE DOOR

___________

Riku sleeps in, surprisingly. He only awakens to sounds that can only be described as coming from hell; ironically enough, they seemed to be coming from the bathroom, and rushing in there, he finds Sora embracing his home’s ceramic friend. Sighing, Riku fetches some water and wet wipes from his bag as quick as he can; upon return, his boyfriend is still groaning, hugging the toilet seat.

Without looking, Riku flushes the vomit, passing Sora the water bottle; in turn, he chugs it feverishly, until he’s run out of breath. “I never knew you could puke ‘cause of drugs? Or cigarettes? Josh said you don’t?”

“Apparently, according to WebMD, you can,” replies Riku, having had checked Google for intoxication symptoms last night during his trip home. “I wouldn’t think trusting Joshua is a good idea. Last time I did, he explained some interdimensional B.S. and then grew out wings and flew away. Or he spiked my soda with something, who knows him.” He smiles when that makes Sora beam, chuckling a bit. “Come on, let’s get up. You should get changed and start being your normal self again.” he helps his boyfriend up, scoffing.

“Yessir!”

_______________

**Consensus: Ven’s @$$ is as flat as the Earth**

 

 **Venice:** _9:03 am_ ok first of all

 **Venice** : _9:03 am_ who dare

 **Momqua** : _9:04 am_ :D

 **Venice** : _9:04 am_ LE GASP

 **Venice** : _9:04 am_ mutiny

 **Momqua** : _9:04 am_ >:D

 **Venice** : _9:05 am_ :(

 **Terry** : _9:05 am_ :)

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:05 am_ >:3c

 **Shit-on:** _9:06 am_ Fucking millenials

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:07 am_ Xion? Why up so early?

 **Shit-on** : _9:07 am_ Who the shit are you now and why are you a muppet you bitchtard im sleepy and mad at u

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:08 am_ I.

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:08 am_ i cant

 **Ka(n’t deal with th)i(s c)ri(nge)** : _9:09 am_ Please press F for Xion

 **Momqua** : _9:09 am_ F

 **Terry** : _9:09 am_ F

 **Venice** : _9:09 am_ F

 **naminé** : _9:10 am_ F

 **Shit-on** : _9:10 am_ ET TU, GIRLFRIEND????????????????

 **naminé** : _9:10 am_ I’m sorry. This is the only response I can come up with

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:11 am_ wait girlfriend

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:11 am_ Xion??? is there anything youre hiding from US???

 **Shit-on** : _9:12 am_ oh yeah were a thing now

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:12 am_ I just wish you told us sooner, Xion. We’re responsible for you, after all.

 **Shit-on** : _9:12 am_ wait

 **Shit-on** : _9:12 am_ MR ISA IM SO SORRY I DID NOT MEAN ANY OF THE INSULTING OR OTHERWISE HURTFUL THINGS I SAID PLEASE DONT GROUND ME

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:13 am_ It’s fine, Xion.

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:13 am_ wkjeekJDKKELFJKLWFJWLFJLE

 **Momqua** : _9:13 am_ Shall I throw you a party in advisory or study hall?

 **Shit-on** : _9:13 am_ MS AQUA PLEASE DONT?

 **Venice** : _9:14 am_ GJ aqua youre a teacher mom now too

 **roxy winx** : _9:14 am_ Young Woman Gets Adopted by 4 People at Once, is Embarrassed

 **Shit-on** : _9:14 am_ Shut up stinky no one asked for your opinion

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:14 am_ no fighting children

 **Venice** : _9:15 am_ hey no one bullies my cousin but me

 **Shit-on** : _9:15 am_ I’m your step cousin I’m allowed to

 **Venice** : _9:16 am_ Ok fair

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _9:20 am_ Hello, Ventus. I would like to inform you that your little brother is a fucking ass.

 **Momqua** : _9:20 am_ WHO LET RIKU SAY FUCK.

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _9:20 am_ Ms. Aqua, I have been saying it for years on end.

 **Momqua** : _9:21 am_ Excuse me. I need time to process this

 **Terry** : _9:22 am_ Aqua!! Don’t cry, he just grew up :(

 **sOWOra** : _9:23 am_ fuck

 **Momqua** : _9:23 am_ …

 **Venice** : _9:23 am_ ?

 **roxy winx** : _9:23 am_ W

 **Shit-on** : _9:24 am_  Holy shit

 **naminé** : _9:24 am_ Wow...just wow.

 **Ka(n’t deal with th)i(s c)ri(nge)** : _9:25 am_ WHO LET SORA SAY FUCK

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:25 am_ ???WHO LET KAIRI SAY FUCK

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:26 am_ I let Lea say fuck. That’s where it all started.

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:26 am_ thanks for the confession but

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:26 am_ SORA WHAT HAPPENED

 **sOWOra** : _9:27 am_ vanitas sucks :( and so does josh

 **Momqua** : _9:27 am_  ...suck in what way?

 **sOWOra** : _9:28 am_ OHMIGOSH MS AQUA

 **Terry** : _9:28 am_ aqua why

 **Venice** : _9:29 am_  AQUA eijfefhrekfergFRGR

 **Venice** : _9:29 am_ Thats not news, sora, but what did they do?

 **naminé:** _9:30 am_ sent a video file: fridaynight.mp4

 **Venice** : _9:36 am_ oh mmy god?

 **Venice** : _9:36 am_ How are vanitas and joshua responsible for this tho

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _9:37 am_ Apparently, they kinda-sorta-maybe roped Sora and Roxas into this?

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _9:38 am_ I mean, they’re to blame, too. Curiosity killed the cat.

 **sOWOra** : _9:39 am_ but swatisfaction bwought it back UWU

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _9:39 am_ why am i dating a furry again

 **Momqua** : _9:40 am_ They must be reported to Mr. Mouse immediately.

 **Momqua** : _9:40 am_ Not only are they a bad influence, but they also possess substances illegal for minors.

 **Momqua** : _9:41 am_ I’m sorry, Sora, Roxas, but you must get detention as well, for joining in.

 **sOWOra** : _9:41 am_ nyooooooooooooooooh………………..

 **roxy winx** : _9:41 am_ its ok i expected that

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:42 am_ It’s fine as long as you’re safe, Roxas.

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:43 am_ oHO MisTew IsA YOU HAVE EMOTIONS?????????

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:44 am_ Lea. You know I unfortunately love you but

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:44 am_ *Please* shut up for a moment. Just once.

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _9:45 am_ Mr. Isa told Axel to shut up… he told somebody to shut up…

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _9:45 am_ Not to hush, or stay silent, or keep quiet, but to shut up… A truly historic moment I must screenshot.

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:46 am_ Riku. You, of all students? I did not expect that.

 **Not a Mickey fanboy** : _9:46 am_ Well, as we refined folks say, UwU.

 **NOT a muppet** : _9:46 am_ Excuse me…?

 **GOT IT MEMORIZED** : _9:47 am_ oh no

 **roxy winx** : _9:47 am_ see sora youre the bad influence now

 **sOWOra** : _9:47 am_ VwV OwO бwб

  
**roxy winx** removed **sOWOra** from **Consensus: Ven’s @$$ is as flat as the Earth.**

**Author's Note:**

> roxas: and that's the story of how i popped xans  
> olette:  
> pence:  
> olette:  
> pence:  
> hayner: haha it's fine! i did weed the other day and no one knew  
> olette:  
> pence: w  
> hayner: oh shit
> 
> p.s: still idk if i wanna do soriku or sokairiku! also idk i might do rokushi as well???? and lea is a teacher assistant but all the kids call him axel and he's roxas and xion's guardian! (kairis left w him and isa in this fic bc her relatives are away and they trust lea bc he was a babysitter in hs wojifwejf) they still address isa as mr bc he's their teacher. aqua is a teacher as well, but terra and ven aren't - theyre away for college (aqua graduated earlier due to being a smartass uwu). and yes mickey mouse is their principal. dont ask me why are there teachers in a group chat jenxepfjew


End file.
